Marin was a brothel
by majorleeobvious
Summary: Bullied by his superior into visiting a rather questionable lounge, Lieutenant Rei Ryugazaki gets a hell of a lot more than he bargained for in the form of an excitable blonde dancer. Reigisa. Arabian AU(is this the politically correct term?). Prostitution AU-ish. Smut. Lemons. Oneshot.


apparently, yesterday was the one year anniversary of my account on here, so i would like to dedicate this fic to all of the lovely readers that have put up with my bullshit thus far.

I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not. I refuse."<p>

Agreeing to go out for drinks was one thing, but_ this_ was something else entirely.

"Aw c'mon Lieutenant, it's not that bad" slurred one of the officers.

"It's a brothel."

"Lounge! 'Marin' is a lounge, Ryugazaki" corrected Captain Sasabe. "It's like a bar, but with entertainment."

"Will all due respect sir, I don't think girls dancing around in skimpy outfits should be considered entertainment."

"No worries Lieutenant, it's a high-class joint and I know the owner personally" he assured with a smile. The Captain was a good man, but he turned rather obstinate after he had a few too many, which was definitely the case tonight.

"I understand sir, but these kinds of places aren't really…"

The Captain advanced, peering into the Lieutenant's face. "Are you suggesting that your superior frequents less-than-reputable establishments, Re—"

He clamped a hand over the other man's mouth. "No sir! Not at all sir!"

A few of the officers snickered and he blushed. Lieutenant Ryugazaki was the youngest among them—little more than a boy really—and as it was, he already had enough trouble making the officers listen to him without Captain Sasabe revealing his embarrassing, girly first name.

"Let's go Ryugazaki" he said, smacking his hand away and grabbing him by the arm.

"But sir—!"

Captain Sasabe pulled him down and muttered in his ear. "Listen to your superiors, _Rei_."

The Lieutenant paled at the implied threat. The man was clearly a lot more lucid than he let on.

"We're making you a man tonight Lieutenant!" declared Captain Sasabe.

The officers cheered and clapped Rei on the back as they went through the curtained entrance. Rei slumped in defeat. Once again, he was proven right; alcohol never led to anything good.

Marin was a brothel. Definitely a high-class place, but a brothel all the same. Rei shifted on his cushion and studied his surroundings. The place was nearly full. Low tables were situated around the room, surrounded by large silk cushions, where wealthy looking men—and a few women—lounged, enjoying colorful drinks. On one side of the room was a bar where scantily dressed men prepared drinks for equally scantily dressed girls to deliver on shiny silver trays. At the back of the room, there was a stage, currently covered with a richly decorated curtain. Down on the floor—on either side of the stage—stood a tall, muscled guard in front of a veiled doorway. Rei assumed that they led to the rooms where the illicit activities occurred. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms self-consciously. The fact that he had been brought there in his uniform only made him feel more uncomfortable. The purple livery and red feathered lieutenant's hat that he was usually so proud to wear made him feel out of place. It was obvious his group was made up of palace guards, and since they were making no effort to be inconspicuous, they had already received quite a few curious stares.

A pretty, dark-haired girl walked up holding a tray. "Your drinks, sirs." Her bracelets jingled as she set the glasses on the table.

Rei stared at the dark liquid in his glass and grimaced. He wasn't a very good drinker, so after a few forced outings with the Captain, he had quickly learned some tricks to make it seem like he could hold his liquor better than he actually could. Secretly watering down his drinks with the water pouch at his waist worked best, but sometimes, he would also switch glasses with the person sitting next to him if theirs was emptier. Just as Rei was considering doing so, an odd, rhythmic music filled the room. The curtain on the stage parted and revealed a line of identically dressed girls holding paper fans. Moving in sync, the girls swayed along to the music, fluttering their fans and batting their eyelashes. Rei heard the excited whispers of the officers around him.

"So cute!"

"I like the one on the end."

"Really? I like the one in the middle."

"The one next to her has great legs."

Rei cringed. They sounded like merchants appraising cattle. With a final flap, the girls bowed and the audience clapped. As they quickly filed off the stage, the music began again, this time something slower, with a low beat. A new group of women appeared, wearing glittery strapless brassieres and moving their hips sensually. As the whispered comments started up again, Rei realized how right he had been when he likened the officers to merchants. These dancing girls were Marin's merchandise and the patrons were all there to appraise them and see what they would like to buy.

The officer next to Rei nudged him. "See anyone you like yet?"

The Lieutenant looked away and shook his head, taking a drink from his glass and cringing slightly as the alcohol burned down his throat. He hadn't watered down his drink yet, but he felt like he was going to need a few straight shots of liquor to make it through the night.

"Ryugazaki is picky" said Captain Sasabe, from his seat across from Rei. "He's got real high standards for beauty."

"But all the girls here are gorgeous!" exclaimed the officer.

"I'm glad you think so."

The men all turned to the source of the voice. A pretty woman was standing at the end of the table, closest to Rei and the Captain. She had wavy, shoulder-length brown hair and large brown eyes. She was wearing a long, flower-print sari and a large bejeweled flower in her hair.

"Oh, Miss Miho!" Captain Sasabe quickly stood up. "How are you?"

The woman raised a hand to her mouth and giggled. "I'm fine Captain. No need to stand up for me."

The Captain quickly dropped back down into his cushion and motioned to the empty seat at the end of the table. "Please join us."

"Thank you." She smiled and daintily sat down.

"Men," announced Captain Sasabe, addressing the assembled officers, "this is Miss Miho Amakata, the owner of 'Marin' and an old friend of mine."

The officers all offered friendly greetings and the brunette inclined her head and smiled in appreciation. Rei watched as Captain Sasabe began to excitedly talk to the woman. He had mentioned they were old friends, but the Lieutenant couldn't help but wonder if their relationship went further than that.

Sasabe noticed him looking and smirked. "Miss Miho, this kid here is my newest Lieutenant, Ryugazaki."

Rei bowed his head, internally thanking the Captain for not saying his first name in front of everyone. "Nice to meet you, Miss Amakata."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lieutenant." She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to Sasabe. "He's quite young, isn't he?"

The Captain nodded. "That's exactly why I brought him here tonight. We need to make him a man."

Miho giggled. "Oho, is that it then?"

Rei blushed and waved his hands violently. "N-no, this was all the Captain's idea!"

Sasabe patted him on the head. "Do me a favor and help him out, Miss Miho."

The brunette absentmindedly played with her bracelets. "Hmm, I don't know. He doesn't seem too keen to the idea."

"Oh don't mind Ryugazaki, he's just easily embarrassed. So, please?"

"Well, alright." Miho winked and tapped Sasabe on the chin. "I'll do it as a favor to you since you shaved today."

The Captain cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you."

Rei looked from Sasabe to Miho. Now that she mentioned it, the Captain _had_ shaved. Had he gotten rid of the scraggly goatee he usually had because they were coming here tonight?

"Have you seen anyone you like Lieutenant?"

Rei turned to the smiling woman. "Eh?"

"The Captain did mention your standards were high. Are my girls not pretty enough?"

"What? N-no!" Rei blushed and scrambled for a polite answer. "I mean, yes they're very pretty, but I—I'm not—this isn't—"

Miho giggled. "Don't worry Lieutenant. You know, a wise man once said 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Everyone's idea of what is beautiful is different." She tapped her chin with her finger. "But of course, that doesn't mean you can't guess the beholder's preferences."

Sasabe took another sip of his drink. "He's entirely too picky."

Miho turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "So you're not picky Captain?"

"Nope."

"How so?"

"All your girls are lovely."

"So _any_ girl is good enough for you?"

The Captain's eyes widened in realization when he heard the emphasis on the word any. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that!"

Rei honestly didn't understand lovers' quarrels. He took another sip of his drink and ignored them. Up on the stage the women were filing out, and the music turned lively. A flurry of brightly dressed girls twirled onto the stage. Rei's eyes widened in surprise. No, not just girls...there were a few boys onstage as well. There were four of them total; evenly spread out among the group of girls, not that Rei noticed them much. His eyes were too focused on once dancer in particular.

He was the shortest of the group, including the girls, but that wasn't what had caught Rei's attention. Rather, it was the dancer himself. How his movements were more natural and carefree than the others'—like he let the music move him rather than moving along to it. How his smile looked genuine, unlike the empty, calculated expressions on the faces of the other dancers. How he looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

Of course, none of this was lost on Miho. She had seen that look in the eyes of her patrons before—the complete and utter fascination on their faces as they watched a particular dancer on stage—but unlike the others, she didn't detect that strong underlying current of lust. No, this boy's admiration was pure. My, he really was young; the innocence in his violet eyes was making Miho feel old. She followed his line of vision and fought the urge to giggle in delight. This was just perfect.

When the dancers had all filed off stage, Miho stood up and held her hand out to Rei. "Let's go Lieutenant."

He looked up at her, surprised. "What? Go where?"

The brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "To meet the dancers."

Rei paled. "Huh?"

"Hey, can we come too?" asked one of the officers.

"Nope, this is a special service for the Lieutenant" she said with a wink, leading Rei away. "I'll be right back Captain."

"Make sure he's well taken care of Miss Miho!"

"I will!"

Rei stumbled behind Miho as she led him over to one of the veiled doorways next to the stage and pushed him in past the guards into a dimly lit hallway.

"M-Miss Amakata, thank you for your offer, but I really don't—"

The brunette opened one of the doors and ushered him into the room. It was bigger than he had expected. There was a large canopy bed, covered in satin cushions and decorated with gauzy curtains. An oil lamp on the bedside tables on either side of the headboard lit up the room and revealed the rich designs painted on the walls. Against the opposite wall was a long dresser with various jars and boxes on it, along with some colorful candles. The smooth, polished stone floors were covered with plush rugs and there was a faint smell of sweet incense in the air.

Miho pushed him towards the bed. "Now wait here Lieutenant. Your dancer will be here in a moment."

"Miss Am—!"

His cry of protest was cut off by the sharp click of the door closing. Rei sat down on the bed and let his shoulders slump. What the hell had the Captain gotten him into?

Miho ducked into the dancers changing room and wove through the groups of girls until she saw the familiar blonde head. "Nagisa!"

The boy looked up from his seat on the floor. He set the bowl of strawberries in his lap to one side and quickly stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Yes Ama?"

"There's a request for you."

His dark pink eyes widened. "A request?"

The brunette nodded and quickly led him out of the room. Nagisa patted down his hair and followed after her. He felt butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. A request. Nagisa had never been specifically requested before. The men who came to the lounge usually picked one of the girls or one of the prettier, more delicate-looking boys. The women usually went for the handsome boys that worked the bar or one of the taller girls. Nagisa was always a second or third choice when whoever was requested was already busy for the night, or did not offer that particular "service."

"Who is it?"

Miho gave him a knowing smile. "One of Captain Sasabe's friends."

"The Captain of the palace guard?" Nagisa had met the man a few times before; he was quite infamous among the workers in the lounge for being Miho's boyfriend—even though she always denied it.

The brunette nodded. "A Lieutenant."

Nagisa had noticed the group of guards seated towards the back of the lounge, but he hadn't gotten a good look at them. "What's he like?"

"Hmm, very proper and easily embarrassed" said Miho with a giggle.

The blonde imagined a flustered, distinguished- looking man of the Captain's age. He wondered what had made the Lieutenant choose him. One of the quiet, gentle girls suited the image of the man in his head better than he did.

Miho stopped at the door to the deluxe suite at the end of the hall and turned to Nagisa. "It's his first time here, so take good care of him ok?"

The blonde nodded and took a deep breath. He was more nervous than he thought he would be.

Miho opened the door and stepped in first, addressing whoever was inside. "I'm back with your dancer for the evening, Lieutenant."

She motioned for Nagisa to step inside and smiled when Rei's violet eyes widened into saucers. "Have fun you two."

The brunette closed the door and walked back to the main floor.

Sasabe raised an eyebrow when she sat down at the table again. "You look rather pleased with yourself Miss Miho."

She giggled. "What can I say? I like it when things work out nicely."

The Captain took another sip of his drink. "You're really scary sometimes you know that?"

Miho smiled. "I know."

Rei had to remind himself to breathe. If he hadn't already been sitting, he probably would've had to. The blonde was right there, standing by the door with his head tilted to one side, watching him curiously. He had changed out of his stage costume and into a loose pair of striped pants that rested low on his hips and were held up by a pair of fringed scarves, and a red vest that he wore open. His eyes were a lovely shade of dark pink, and they danced with an amused mirth that the young Lieutenant had never seen before. The blonde smiled and Rei felt like his heart was melting.

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. My name is Nagisa Hazuki and I'll be attending you tonight. Thank you for requesting me."

"O-oh, I'm Rei Ryugazaki. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hazuki." The violet eyed boy was so flustered and nervous he didn't even realize he had told the blonde his first name until he spoke again.

Nagisa giggled. Miho hadn't been kidding when she said the Lieutenant was very proper. "Just call me Nagisa, Rei."

The Lieutenant paused for a moment before blushing. As much as he hated his stupid, girly name, he found he quite liked the way it sounded when Nagisa said it.

The blonde walked over and sat down on the bed, facing Rei. "Ama said it was your first time here. Is that true?"

Rei faced forward and looked down, growing increasingly embarrassed. "Y-yes."

Still facing Rei, Nagisa tucked his legs under himself so that he was kneeling on the bed. Gingerly, he reached out and plucked the fancy feathered hat off the Lieutenants head. His hair was a dark blue color, but before Nagisa could reach out and touch it, Rei had turned to face him, his violet eyes widened in surprise. The sudden movement had caused his glasses to slide down a bit, offering the blonde a better look at his face. He had sharp, elegant features and soft, tanned skin. The Lieutenant was young, probably not much older than Nagisa himself, and incredibly handsome to boot.

"Rei, how old are you?"

The blue haired boy stiffened a bit, as he usually did when people asked about his age. "Seventeen" he said, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh, we're the same age then! Wow, you must be super smart and stuff to have been made a Lieutenant at your age."

"I guess…"

"Do you get picked on a lot for being young?"

Rei looked back down. "Yes."

"I know how you feel. Even though I'm not the youngest of the dancers, I always get teased for being the smallest." He puffed up his cheeks and pouted. "I'm not short, they're all just huge."

Rei couldn't help but smile at the blonde's tone. Nagisa leaned forward and peered into his face.

He started. "W-what is it?"

The blonde grinned. "You finally smiled."

Rei pushed up his glasses again, covering up his blush. Nagisa's smile at that proximity was overwhelming.

"You should smile more often, it's really beautiful."

The blue haired boy felt his breath catch for a moment. Beautiful was what he always strove to be. Beautiful was his ideal. Beautiful was what Nagisa had just called him. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and he could feel his blush spread to his neck. A pair of soft, slightly wet lips pressed against his jaw and Rei scrambled back in surprise. He clamped a hand to where the blonde had kissed him and stared at him, violet eyes so wide he was a little worried whether his eyelids would ever come back down.

"W-w-what—?"

Nagisa giggled. "Wow, what a cute reaction." He crawled towards the blue haired boy. "So, what's your pleasure, Rei?"

"P-ple…huh?"

The blonde leaned forward, all but pinning Rei to the headboard. "Top? Bottom? Aggressive? Submissive? Do you like it hard, or gentle?"

As soon as he caught on to Nagisa's meaning, Rei shot up and stepped back, waving his arms in front of himself and desperately trying to calm down. "N-no, I'm not here for that! My Captain blackmailed me into coming tonight and insisted I follow Miss Amakata, but I didn't come with that sort of intention. I don't, I mean, I haven't ever come to an establishment like this before so I only have a very vague idea of what's supposed to happen a-and I don't mean you any offence Nagisa, b-but I…I don't, I mean, I didn't…"

Nagisa's brow furrowed a bit. "Then, how come you…requested _me_?"

Rei flushed darker pink as he scrambled for an answer. He actually hadn't requested him at all, it had all been Miho's doing, but…but…if he was honest with himself…

"…your dancing…"

The blonde tilted his head. "My dancing?"

"Yes, it's very…beautiful."

Nagisa felt his face color a bit. He'd been called beautiful before but…not like _that_. Not with that quiet, almost reverent tone of voice. Not with that slightly flushed face and tender eyes shyly averted.

Rei continued, his voice still hushed. "You move so naturally, almost like its second nature to you. The way you smile and how your eyes shine when you dance, you look like you're genuinely enjoying yourself."

The blonde was speechless. All the other dancers told him he was too carefree and immature. Even though Miho didn't complain outright, she had mentioned a few times that she wished he would take performances a bit more serious. No one had ever praised him for his childish way of dancing.

Rei went on, still lost in his thoughts. "It's really beautiful…_you're_ really beautiful."

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. He could tell that that wasn't a word the Lieutenant used lightly. And yet…that's what he had called his dancing—and him. Beautiful.

The blue haired boy finally seemed to realize that he'd said his thoughts out loud, and flushed in embarrassment. Why was he so stupid? Nagisa was a male; of course he wouldn't appreciate being called beautiful. Just as Rei was about to correct himself and say "handsome" instead, the blonde looked up at him shyly, though his eyelashes.

"Do you really think that?"

Rei nodded and answered without hesitation. "Yes."

Nagisa slowly stood up and walked over to him. Daintily, he raised himself up on his toes and pressed his lips to the blue haired boy's. He pulled away and smiled. "Thank you."

Rei blinked before reaching up to adjust his glasses. He could feel the heat radiating off his face. "N-no need to thank me. It's the truth."

The flustered Lieutenant was having a hard time forming any semblance of a coherent thought. The closest he got was: strawberries. Nagisa tasted like strawberries. Rei held his glasses and tried to collect himself to no avail—his head was an absolute mess. It was such a foreign feeling to him; not being able to approach something with logic. The way his heartbeat sped up when the blonde was near. The way his smile made him feel like his heart was going to burst. The way the things Nagisa said made his face feel like it was on fire. There was nothing logical about any of it, and Rei was at a complete loss on what to do.

Nagisa was having a slightly different problem. Now that he had gotten a taste of the Lieutenant, he wanted more. No, not more—he wanted it _all_. Every single last bit. He wanted to throw himself at Rei and cling to him. Grab on so tightly that he would never be able to get away. The blonde had never felt the need to possess someone so strongly. To want someone with every fiber of his being. But how could he claim this lovely person? This beautiful, pure-hearted boy that had nearly leapt out of his skin from a simple kiss?

He would have to move slowly. Ever so gently, Nagisa slipped his hand around one of Rei's wrists and pulled him towards the bed. Still lost in his thoughts—or lack thereof—the taller boy didn't notice what was happening until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and the blonde pulled him down to sit.

"Nagisa?"

The shorter boy placed a finger against Rei's lips. "Shh."

Leaning forward as he cupped his cheek, Nagisa placed a soft kiss on the corner of the Lieutenant's mouth. A faint scent of liquor mixed with a light flowery musk wafted up into the blonde's nose. He ran a thumb over Rei's bottom lip. The smell suited him—a mix of adulthood and purity.

"Nagisa, what're…?!"

The smaller boy pressed their lips together; taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in Rei's parted mouth. A surprised sound gurgled in the back of his throat and Nagisa giggled against his lips.

"So cute, Rei."

Pale fingers tangled into the soft, blue hair at the nape of his neck and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Rei let a moan slip and Nagisa eagerly drank it up. The Lieutenant was new at this, but the blonde boy was unendingly patient, waiting until he grew more comfortable to move forward. It was agony for him to hold back, but Nagisa wanted Rei to accept all of him.

By the time they pulled back for air, the blue haired boy felt lightheaded. His face was flushed and his lips felt tender and swollen, but one look at Nagisa was enough to push all other thoughts out of his mind. The blonde's eyes had darkened with desire, making the dark pink irises appear almost the color of wine. His lips were still moist from their kiss and remained slightly parted as he caught his breath. When he caught him staring, Nagisa's mouth curled up into a pleased smile.

"Rei." The blonde head dipped down into the crook of Rei's neck and pressed soft kisses over the spot where his pulse drummed erratically.

Timidly, the blue haired boy's hands lifted up to rest on Nagisa's hips. Sighing breathily in approval, the blonde's own hands grew bold in their exploration, and eagerly dipped down to the sash that held the Lieutenant's pants up. The action brought Rei's attention back down to the lower half of his body and the rather enthusiastic response a certain part of him had made to their kissing. Rei clumsily pushed Nagisa's hands away, but not before the blonde had brushed against the hardness under his pants.

The blue haired boy's face reddened in shame. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't—!"

Nagisa pressed a soft kiss to the flustered boy's lips to quiet him. "Shh, it's ok Rei." He took the boy's wrist and guided Rei's hand to his own arousal. "See? I'm hard too."

The blue haired boy forgot how to breathe for a moment. What did this mean, and more importantly, what happened now?

Almost as if reading his mind, Nagisa slipped off his glasses and placed them on one of the tables next to the bed. Before Rei could react, the blonde slipped off his vest and tugged off the scarves at his hips, letting his loose pants fall to the floor. Daintily stepping out of the pool of fabric at his feet, Nagisa placed both hands on the stunned Lieutenants chest and pressed him back into the cushions littered across the bed. Once he was situated, the blonde deftly straddled him.

Even without his glasses, Rei could see everything. Nagisa's pert, pink nipples. His impossibly smooth, supple skin. The slight sheen of sweat on his face. His flushed, weeping erection. But most of all, the coy expression on his face as he took both of Rei's hands in his own and looked at him through his eyelashes.

"Rei, I really like you. A lot. Do you…do you like me?"

The answer pierced through the muddle of emotions in the blue haired boy's head immediately. "Yes."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Rei could practically taste the truth in it. That was why he felt the way he did. That was why the blonde made him feel a million different emotions at once. He liked Nagisa. Rei could've laughed—had the answer really been so simple?

Nagisa pulled their clasped hands up to rest under his chin. "Hey, Rei? I want to touch you more…can I?"

And just like that, the Lieutenant snapped out of his calm, post-epiphany state and was brought back to the present. That included a naked and aroused Nagisa straddling him. The blue haired boy felt yet another wave of blood rushing to his face and groin. Too embarrassed to answer out loud, Rei squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Nearly squealing in delight, the shorter boy had to stop and breathe for a moment lest he become too enthusiastic and scare Rei off. Slowly, he slipped his hands under the Lieutenant's bolero jacket and ran them down his torso, carefully following the contours of the blue haired boy's taut muscles. Nagisa leaned down and pressed his lips to the smooth, tanned skin, placing kisses along the paths his fingers had traced. When he reached the satin sash tied around Rei's hips, the blonde glanced up for a moment before nimbly loosening the knot and allowing the top of the Lieutenant's pants to fall open. Sliding his fingers under the fabric, Nagisa slowly tugged down, revealing the blue haired boy's rather flushed member.

Rei thought that he would be able to retain a relative sense of composure if he closed his eyes. Never had he been so wrong. At the first touch of Nagisa's mouth on his manhood, his hips bucked of their own volition and a lusty moan formed in his throat. After what couldn't have been more than a few seconds, the taller boy came unraveled and released before he could so much as think about warning the blonde.

Nagisa greedily swallowed the delicately sweet tasting cum and sat back for a moment to take in the sight of the Lieutenant in his post-orgasmic bliss. His golden, sun kissed skin was covered in sweat and his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. The blonde felt his own neglected erection ache at the sight, and quickly reached over to the bedside table. Retrieving a small, green jar, Nagisa uncapped it and dipped his fingers into the cool, flower-scented jelly inside.

Gradually registering the feeling of the mattress dipping with the shorter boy's movement above him, Rei's senses returned to him with a vengeance. Face burning with mortification, the blue haired boy tried not to panic. He had just come shamefully quickly with absolutely no consideration for Nagisa. The blonde probably hated him by now. Just as Rei was about to begin to apologize profusely for his selfishness, a distinct squelching sound reached his ears. Even without his glasses, the blue haired boy could still make out the absolutely sinful expression on Nagisa's face as his arm stretched behind him and he meticulously worked himself open.

"N…Nagisa?"

The blonde's mouth curled up into a smile when he saw the Lieutenant quickly begin to harden again. "Don't worry Rei, I'm almost done."

With one last stretch, Nagisa pulled his fingers free, lightly whining at the loss. Carefully lining himself up with Rei, the shorter boy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his slightly parted lips. As the blonde indulged himself in the sweet, tentative movements of the blue haired boy's mouth, he faintly registered the feeling of slightly trembling hands sliding up his hips and settling on his waist. Humming encouragingly, Nagisa began to push himself down onto Rei.

Losing himself in the feeling of the blonde's slick heat engulfing him, the taller boy tightened his grip on the slim waist and rocked his hips up, causing Nagisa to throw his head back with a cry. Rei stiffened, terrified he had hurt the smaller boy.

"I'm—I'm sorry!"

"—ster."

The blue haired boy's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

Nagisa looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Faster."

Rei's body snapped to attention and eagerly followed the command, sliding up deeper into the blonde's tightness. As he began to pick up the pace, Nagisa could do nothing more than cling to the taller boy's chest and moan as Rei's thrusts came increasingly closer to—

"There!" cried the blonde, as the sensitive bundle of nerves was hit head on.

The blue haired boy quickly took note of the reaction and angled his hips so that he could brush against the spot every other thrust. With the increased stimulation, it wasn't long before Nagisa came with a lusty cry, striping both their bellies with cum. Rei followed soon after, arching up and pouring into Nagisa before slumping back down into the mattress.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, the taller boy carefully slipped out of the blonde and readjusted them both so that they were lying more comfortably.

Nagisa nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of the Lieutenant's neck. "…Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Will you…come again tomorrow night?"

The blue haired boy was quiet for a moment before responding. "No."

Nagisa could swear he heard his heart rip in two. "O-oh."

Rei pulled him closer and buried his nose into the soft curls of the blonde's head. "I don't want to come tomorrow night because I want to take you with me now."

The blonde jolted in surprise. "What?"

"I-I know that this probably seems sudden but when I think about leaving you for even a moment, my gut seizes up and it feels really hard to breathe. I think this is love. Actually no, I'm _sure_ its love. " The blue haired boy began talking quickly, his face turning redder and redder with every word he said. "I d-don't make much, but I have a stable job and steady income and would definitely be able to provide for you. I have to live at the palace, but I'm sure that the Prince wouldn't mind having you move in—he enjoys new entertainment and I'm sure he would very much like it if another dancer joined his court. My quarters are kind of small and not very grand, but I could live in a hovel and it would feel like paradise as long as you were there with me. I understand that these feelings might be upsetting to you, but—"

"No!" cried Nagisa, clinging to Rei's chest and looking up at him frantically. "I don't think your feelings are upsetting at all! I feel the same, Rei. I love you."

The taller boy's breath caught in his throat and he gently cupped the blonde's cheek. "Nagisa…will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Rei" said Nagisa, his pink eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I want to be with you forever."

Rei kissed him deeply before pulling back and murmuring against his lips. "It's a promise."

Settling comfortably into each other's arms, the pair slowly drifted off into a contented sleep, knowing that their happiness had only just begun.

* * *

><p>cheesiest ending ever holy shit.<br>so i know that the last part was sorta rushed (especially with all that buildup), but i reeally just wanted to get this finished asap before the inspiration/motivation left me. i've had this sitting in my fic folder since forever ago so im super psyched its finally done!  
>i really hope you guys enjoyed it (or at least didnt deem it a complete waste of your time.<p>

any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
